Mad Man
Story Jane and Argit are looking at a map with Elena at the base camp, examining the other points on the map. Elena: These points are old Plumber pickup points. There’s no guarantee that you can get out there, but Jane: It’s as good a point to try as any. Thanks for your help, Elena. Elena: Just because I’m stuck here, doesn’t mean you should be. Argit: At the very least, thanks for the food. I haven’t eaten anything that good in years! Elena: And yet, it tastes terrible. Gluto: Elena! Gluto hobbles in, a worried look on his face. Gluto: We’ve got intruders approaching from the west. They seem to be moving slow, though. Tetrax is standing by. Elena: Alright. Tell him I’m coming. Elena follows Gluto to the site, as Jane and Argit tag along. They arrive at the edge of their camp, Argit hiding behind Jane. Volug, using his right hand and left leg to drag himself towards them. He’s holding onto Aggregor with his left arm, and his right leg wasn’t working at all. His tail is between his legs, as he pants heavily, his tongue hanging out. Jane: Volug? Aggregor? Volug: (Smiling) J-jane. F-fin, you. Volug collapses, as Jane runs out. Tetrax tries to stop her, but she slips through. Elena: Get them to the Medic. Now! Volug is on a bed, his right leg wrapped up. He is groaning in pain, as Jane is by his side. Elena comes over to them. Elena: How do you know him? Jane: He used to hunt me on orders before. The last time I saw him, he betrayed his master to help me escape. I still don’t trust him, but I owe him. Elena: What happened to you, Volug? Volug: (Struggling) Torture, escape, save, fruit. Elena: Huh? Jane: He’s not that good at English. I think he’s saying that he was tortured for his betrayal, but he escaped. He saved Aggregor as he did so, and followed the scent of strawberries. Elena: Why strawberries? Jane: He means me. I have this very faint strawberry smell. Elena looks over her shoulder, seeing Medic working on Aggregor, Tetrax over there to help hold him down. Aggregor screams in pain, as his body looks like it’s breaking down. Elena: And what’s his story? Aggregor, you called him? Jane: I used to be this being called an Osmosian, which could absorb energy. Servantis, the one we escaped from, tried to turn Aggregor into one by implanting my DNA. It didn’t work, as his body began to resist it. His mind and body started to break down. I don’t know how he managed to survive all these years. Volug: Preser, preserved. S-peri-ment. Brek down. Elena: Speriment? Jane: Experiment. Servantis did an experiment, which caused Aggregor’s current break down. Aggregor: Aaaggggghhh! Jane and Elena turn, seeing Aggregor struggling. Tetrax tries to hold him down, when Aggregor grabs Tetrax, absorbing him. Tetrax: Ugh! Tetrax drops, as Aggregor breaks free, his body mutating to resemble Tetrax. His left arm is made of crystal, as his chest is covered in crystal spikes. The spikes on Aggregor’s head stick out, as he has one crystal tower on his back. Aggregor: (Deranged) Jane Smith! Aggregor charges at Jane, who slaps down the Omnitrix. Four Arms catches Aggregor, though she tumbles back, kicking Aggregor over Volug’s bed. Four Arms jump after him, Aggregor roaring and punching through the camp. Four Arms: Easy there, Aggregor. I’m right here. Aren’t we friends? Aggregor: No. You are my power source! Your DNA will complete me! Four Arms: Not anymore. I’m not an Osmosian anymore. I can’t help you. Aggregor: Then, I’ll take that new watch of yours! Aggregor charges Four Arms, swinging his left fist at her. Four Arms catches it with ease, then upper cuts Aggregor. Aggregor’s crystal jaw cracks, him spitting a crystal shard at Four Arms’ face. Four Arms stumbles back, as Aggregor punches Four Arms away, knocking her down. Aggregor goes to impale Four Arms, when he’s hit by a sonic howl, his crystal cracking. He’s blown back, as Four Arms looks. Elena was supporting Volug, who was struggling. Four Arms: Thanks, Volug. Four Arms gets up, and charges Aggregor as he gets up. She tackles him, shattering his crystal layering. Aggregor is back to normal, his skin seeming to melt off. Four Arms reverts, and Jane bends down to Aggregor’s level. Jane: I’m sorry about what happened to you. No one deserves this. But there’s nothing I can do to help you. Aggregor: But you can. Aggregor reaches, grabbing the Omnitrix. It releases electrical feedback, the two screaming. Jane breaks away, as Aggregor’s body morphs, his body molting as he does. His head inflates into Spitter’s, as he has Brainstorm’s skull platings. He has Spitter’s side eye for his right eye, while his left eye is like Chromastone’s. He has Echo Echo’s headphones over his ears. His chest is Chromastone’s, while his back is Cannonbolt’s armor. He has Four Arms build with four arms. His top right arm is Gravattack’s, his top left arm is Rath’s. His lower right arm is Madam Eye’s, and his lower left arm is made of clouds from Cloudnine. Jetray’s patagia hang from his upper arms, able to attach to his lower arms. Madam Eye eyes go all around his chest and arms. His lower body is Brainstorm’s body, with crab legs. Ssslither’s tail forms from the back, with Walkatrout’s tail on the tip. Aggregor: Power! I feel so alive! Aggregor screams, releasing a sonic scream as he does. Argit fires quills at Aggregor, it bouncing off his crystal chest. Aggregor snarls, as he fires several lasers from his body eyes, destroying the area. Jane grabs Argit and takes off running, Aggregor floating into the air. He extends his patagia, as he flies after them. Argit: Jane! He’s coming! Jane activates the Omnitrix, as she transforms into Jetray. She swoops up, and circles back and grabs Argit, flying off. Argit screams as they fly, as Aggregor speeds up after them. Elena and Volug watch as they disappear. Elena: And there they go. Volug: J-j-ane. End Scene Jetray travels several leagues away from the base, as Aggregor is close behind. He fires eye lasers after Jetray, her dodging while Argit freaks. Argit lifts his feet so they don’t get singed. Argit: Jane! Do something faster! Jetray turns around, firing a neuroshock at Aggregor. It hits his head, as Aggregor falls towards an asteroid. Aggregor raises his Gravattack hand, as Jetray and Argit are dragged down with Aggregor. They all crash down, as Jetray reverts. Jane: Oh, you’re kidding! Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She turns into Madam Eye, as she fires her two chest lasers. The lasers hit Aggregor’s Chromastone chest, absorbing the attack. Aggregor spits slime at Madam Eye, as she rolls and dodges. Madam Eye fires a laser, which hits at Aggregor’s feet, freezing the ground. Aggregor’s crab feet start slipping, as he struggles to keep his balance. Madam Eye: Ice too? There’s more to this gal than meets the eye. Aggregor floats, becoming weightless. Aggregor flies at Madam Eye, as she charges in. Madam Eye slides underneath Aggregor, as Aggregor fires a sonic scream. Madam Eye: Ah! (She holds her ears.) My ears! Madam Eye is paralyzed, as Aggregor swings his Rath arm, punching Madam Eye and knocking her away. Aggregor roars, as he approaches. Aggregor: You don’t get to escape. Aggregor’s cloud arm stretches out, as Madam Eye fires an ice beam at it. The cloud hand freezes over, Aggregor bellowing in pain. Madam Eye reverts, as Jane tries to activate the Omnitrix. Jane: Come on, come, come on! Aggregor holds his Gravattack arm out, it glowing with a blue aura. Jane floats up into the air, weightless, as she activates the Omnitrix. Aggregor motions his arm, spinning Jane around, making her unable to slap down the Omnitrix. Aggregor: Try all you like, Jane! But I’ll drain you of all your power! A rock is thrown at Aggregor, it stopped by gravity. Aggregor launches it towards Jane’s direction, who holds her arm up. The rock hits the Omnitrix, pushing it in. Jane transforms into Cloudnine, as her density control allows her to break free from the gravity control. Aggregor: What?! Cloudnine: Let’s see how you like it. Cloudnine floats towards Aggregor, as Aggregor spits slime at her. She absorbs the moisture, as she swells up in size. She flies into the air, releasing acid rain. Aggregor curls up, his armor shell protecting him. Aggregor comes out and fires ice beams from her eyes, freezing parts of Cloudnine. Another rock is thrown, hitting Aggregor. Aggregor: Enough! Aggregor slams his arms into the ground, a shockwave going through them, right towards Argit, who has another rock ready. He drops the rock and runs, as Cloudnine descends as a gas, enveloping Aggregor. Aggregor howls in pain, as his energy dies down. He gets drowsy, and drops. Aggregor’s body breaks down, the alien parts breaking off like chipping rock. Cloudnine comes off and reverts. Aggregor: (Weakly) The pain. Aggregor’s body completely breaks down, Jane and Argit watching. Argit sighs, then sits down. Argit: Now, how do we get back now? Jane: (Laughing) I don’t know. (She sits next to Argit.) Let’s rest a bit before figuring it out. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Elena * Gluto * Tetrax * Medic * Volug Villains * Aggregor (death) Aliens Used * Four Arms * Jetray * Madam Eye * Cloudnine Trivia * Aggregor gets a mutation due to being the only Osmosian in the series. * Volug is revealed to have completely betray the Rooters. * Alien X is the only alien form not to be in Aggregor's mutation. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jane Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10